dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Captain Schlabberhose/DC's langer Weg zum Erfolg
Es ist vermutlich wichtig, die Vergangenheit des DC Extended Universes aufzudröseln, um zu verstehen, warum sich Fans aus aller Welt diese essentielle Frage stellen: Ist das DCEU jetzt endlich auf dem richtigen Weg? Nach unzähligen Produktionsverschiebungen, Ankündigungen, Darstellerwechseln und vielem mehr scheint nun endlich ein konkreter Plan auf den Tischen zu liegen. thumb|center|550px Ok, es ist vermutlich unfair zu sagen, Warner Bros. habe kein Konzept hinter dem was sie tun. Es ist natürlich richtig, dass die meisten Filmfirmen so agieren, wie es die DC-Spate von Warner handhabt. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass viele Filme angekündigt werden und sich diese dann in der Produktionshölle befinden. Man neigt wohl dazu durch das Marvel Cinematic Universe ein bisschen verwöhnt zu sein: Man hat eine Reihe an Filmen, die für einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt angekündigt werden und die erscheinen auch dann. Ohne große Umschweife, Veränderungen am Veröffentlichungstermin und so weiter. Doch warum will das bei DC einfach nicht so recht klappen? Nun, die Antwort liegt klar auf der Hand und viele Reporter und Film-Fans haben sie auch sicherlich schon mal genannt: Kevin Feige. DC hat leider das Problem, dass sie eben keine Person im Hintergrund haben, die die gesamte Organisation eines Universums übernimmt und genau weiß, was wann, wo und wie veröffentlicht wird. Das sorgt eben dafür, dass Filme verschoben und gecancelt werden. thumb|center|550px Allerdings sieht die Sache im Februar 2019 nun ganz anders aus. Ende letzten Monats ließ DC die Fanbombe platzten, und kündigte zwei lang ersehnte Filme für 2021 an. Der erste davon ist die Matt Reeves- Noir-Adpation zu Batman, der unter einem neuen Titel, mit einem neuen Darsteller und mit einer ganzen Schurken-Riege am 25. Juni 2021 in den US-amerkanischen Kinos starten soll. thumb|center|550px Der zweite Film ist das Soft-Reboot zum in Ungnade gefallenen Suicide Squad von 2016. Dieses soll vom ebenfalls in Ungnade gefallenen Marvel-Mastermind James Gunn inszeniert und geschrieben werden. Dieser sorgte mit seinen Guardians of the Galaxy-Filme für Furore und mit Geschmacklosen Tweets für Empörung. Sozusagen, der richtige Kandidat für eine Neuausrichtung des Selbstmordkommandos. Dieser Film soll bereits Zwei Monate nach dem neuen Ausflug unser aller Lieblingsfledermaus in die Kinos kommen. Genauer gesagt am 6. August 2021. thumb|center|550px Nun fragt sich der ein oder andere, was die Mühe nun wert ist und warum es diesen Blog überhaupt gibt. Nun um die Antwort auf diese sicherlich gerechtfertigte Frage zu verstehen, muss man erst mal begreifen, was mal die Intention von DC war. Ohne hier großartig abzuschweifen fasse ich das mal kurz zusammen: Warner Bros. wollte einen massentauglichen Marvel-Klon. Also ein in sich stimmiges Universum mit unzähligen Helden/Schurken uvm. thumb|center|550px Nur rückte im Januar 2018 ein neues Duo an die Spitze der Produktionsfirma DC Films und richtete das DCEU neu aus: Gute Solofilme, statt Universum. Erstmal sicherlich kein schlechter Gedanke. Bleibt aber die Frage klären, warum dann überhaupt noch ein Universum? Es ergibt ja wenig Sinn ein Univerum zu etablieren, wenn man das eigentlich nicht will. Reeves Batman-Film soll ein Prequel werden, The Suicide Squad ein Reboot, Birds of Prey ein Spin-Off, Wonder Woman 1984 ein Prequel, Shazam! ein neue geöffnetes Fass, was gar nichts mit irgendwas anderem zu tun hat, und die anderen tausend geplanten Filme werden sicherlich auch Solo funktionieren müssen. thumb|center|550px Nicht, dass ich was gegen gute Solo-Filme hätte. Allerdings fände ich ein Rückgang zu Crossovern, ob in großer Form oder in kleinen Cameos, schon Schade. Das war nämlich in meinen Augen zu Anfang die größte Stärke von DC. Dass eben ein Batman in Suicide Squad auftaucht, dass eine Wonder Woman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice auftaucht. Es wäre sehr schade, darauf verzichten zu müssen. Genauso wie es Schade sein wird, auf einen Ben Affleck als Batman zu verzichten. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag